


All or nothing at all

by Koona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Funny, Humor, I have a weakness for Sinatra, M/M, Music, Polski | Polish, Post Avengers (Movie), dancing Steve is adorable
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koona/pseuds/Koona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nie miałby najmniejszych problemów, by po całym dniu pracy zasnąć w warsztacie, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół.<br/>Muzyka.<br/><i>„All or nothing at all. Half of love never appeald to me.”</i><br/>Sinatra.<br/>Tony otworzył jedno oko.<br/><i>„If your heart never could yield to me, then I’d reather, reather have nothing at all.”</i><br/>Tylko jeden człowiek w całym Stark Tower mógłby puszczać Sinatrę o szóstej rano.<br/><i>„I said all or nothing at all. If it’s love there ain’t no in between.”</i><br/>- Rogers, niech cię wszyscy diabli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> Wrzucam to głównie by przetestować konto na AO3.
> 
> Chciałabym podziękować moim dwóm przyjaciółkom, które dzielnie znoszą rolę królików doświadczalnych: [Dżul](http://fat-pink-unicorn.tumblr.com/) i [Nari](http://dontgetclever.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Opowiadanie inspirowane piosenką [_All or nothing at all_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfeBAo-08c0) Franka Sinatry.

Tony ściągnął gogle ochronne i rzucił je na stół obok spawarki. Szczypiące oczy, ból w krzyżu i pusty dzbanek po kawie były nieomylnymi znakami, że na dziś starczy zabawy w warsztacie. Zaraz pewnie przyjdzie Pepper, żeby zagonić go na jakieś spotkanie, posiedzenie czy inną konferencję, a szef Stark Industries wyglądem i zapachem przypominał trzydniowe zwłoki.  


Zegar nad wejściem do warsztatu pokazywał kwadrans po szóstej rano. Opadł ciężko na obrotowy fotel stojący przy biurku. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że nie spał blisko dobę, nie jadł nic od dwunastu godzin, a zapasy kofeiny skończyły mu się krótko po północy.  


\- O bogowie, w których nie wierzę, proszę, pozwólcie mi zdrzemnąć się chociaż godzinę nim Pepper wyciągnie mnie stąd za szmaty… - westchnął w przestrzeń, przymykając oczy.

Nie raz już spał w warsztacie, często nawet nie w tak komfortowych warunkach jak teraz. Zdarzało się już, że jego asystentka znajdywała go pod stołem, obok stołu czy na stole, między wiertarkami, śrubami i nitami, co nierzadko owocowało odkryciem odcisku nakrętki na środku czoła. Nie miałby najmniejszych problemów, by zasnąć w warsztacie, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół.  


Muzyka.  


„All or nothing at all. Half of love never appeald to me.”  


Sinatra.  


Tony otworzył jedno oko.  


„If your heart never could yield to me, then I’d reather, reather have nothing at all.”  


Tylko jeden człowiek w całym Stark Tower mógłby puszczać Sinatrę o szóstej rano.  


„I said all or nothing at all. If it’s love there ain’t no in between.”  


\- Rogers, niech cię wszyscy diabli – jęknął, zwlekając się z fotela. Był gotów nawrzeszczeć za to na Steve’a nawet jeśli miałby to przypłacić śmiercią z wyczerpania.  


„Why begin then cry for something that might have been?”  


\- Żeby ci wypadły te błyszczące blond włosy – mruczał Tony pod nosem, wytaczając się z warsztatu w kierunku schodów prowadzących do źródła muzyki – kuchni, która znajdowała się piętro wyżej.  


„No, I’d reather, reather have nothing at all.”  


\- Żeby cię skurcz złapał w którejś z tych seksownych, umięśnionych łydek – osiągnięcie półpiętra nigdy nie było tak męczące.  


„Hey, please don't bring your lips close to my cheek.”  


\- Żebyś źle wymierzył kąt i oberwał własną tarczą w ten uśmiech modela z reklamy pasty do zębów – drzwi na korytarz zawsze były takie ciężkie? Poza tym, czy Sinatra śpiewał to z kimś w duecie?  


„Don't you smile or I'll be lost beyond recall.”  


\- Żeby ci zaropiały te błyszczące, błękitne oczęta – jaki długi ten korytarz. Teraz wyraźnie można było wyszczególnić drugi głos, nienależący do świętej pamięci Franka.  


„The kiss in your eyes, the touch of your hand makes me weak.”  


\- Żeby ci te obcisłe legginsy pękły w czasie akcji na tym nieprzyzwoicie zgrabnym tyłku – kuchnia, nareszcie. A co tu tak ładnie pachnie? Jedzenie?  


„And my heart, it may grow very dizzy and fall.”  


Mózg Tony’ego otumaniony zapachem jajek smażonych na bekonie został wyrwany z rozmyślań niecodziennym widokiem. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że jednak zasnął w fotelu na dole, a to co widzi jest tylko snem.  


Przy kuchence urzędowała gwiaździsta sprawiedliwość w swojej własnej osobie. Szerokie plecy opinał biały t-shirt, a spodnie od dresu może nie były tak efektywne w uwidacznianiu walorów kapitana co jego bojowy trykot, starczyły jednak, by zagnieździć w głowie geniusza parę nieprzyzwoitych obrazków.  


Steve ubrany w dres, robiący rano śniadanie nie był sam w sobie czymś niezwykłym, jednak sposób w jaki się poruszał po kuchni… Czy on podrygiwał?  


„And if I fell under the spell of your call…”  


“Na kod źródłowy Jarvisa. On nie tylko podryguje, on śpiewa!” przemknęło Tony’emu przez głowę, gdy biorąc głęboki wdech przez nos, by się uspokoić, cofnął się w półmrok korytarza, skąd mógł niezauważony podglądać i podsłuchiwać superżołnierza.  


„…I would be, be caught in the undertow.”  


Tony zdusił śmiech. Muzyka grała głośno z radia stojącego na kuchennym stole, nie musiał się więc obawiać, że Steve go usłyszy, wolał jednak nie kusić losu. W pierwszym momencie miał zamiar nakazać Jarvisowi nagranie domowego występu Rogersa, żeby móc go potem maltretować nim przed całą drużyną, z zaskoczeniem zauważył jednak, że nie bardzo miałby się z czego naśmiewać.  


„Well, you see, I've got to say …”  


Głos Steve’a był niski i mocny, idealnie trafiał w dźwięk, gdy śpiewał pierwsze „all” w „All or nothin' at all” unosząc nad głowę patelnię, z której właśnie zgarnął na talerz jajka i boczek, a dźwięczny i ciepły, gdy na drugie „all” odkładał drugą ręką patelnię do zlewu.  


Tony pozbierałby swoją szczękę z podłogi, gdyby był w stanie oderwać oczy od tego, co wydarzyło się chwilę potem.  


W piosence nastąpiła swingująco - jazzowa część instrumentalna, przy której Rogers już nie podrygiwał, a jawnie tańczył.  


\- To. Się. Nie. Dzieje – wyszeptał do siebie zdumiony Tony, gdy obserwował, jak Kapitan Ameryka przeskakuje do rytmu z nogi na nogę, zaplata prawą stopę za lewą i pochylając się w lewą stronę włącza ekspres do kawy, drugą rękę unosząc nad głową.  


\- To. Jest. Absolutnie. Nieprawdopodobne – Stark zapomniawszy o zmęczeniu wodził wzrokiem za Stevem, gdy ten sięgnął po kubek, wykonał piruet i postawił go na stole, opierając ciężar ciała na jednej, lekko ugiętej w kolanie nodze, drugą, wyprostowaną, odstawiając na bok, równolegle do wyciągniętej w bok lewej ręki.  


Tony nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu, gdy ucieleśnienie amerykańskiej wolności twistującym krokiem zmierzało w stronę opiekacza, wymachując na boki tostami. Ten widok skutecznie wymazał mu z pamięci cel, w jakim przyszedł do kuchni. Zafascynowany przyglądał się tańczącemu Rogersowi, który radził sobie z tym równie dobrze jak ze śpiewaniem czy przygotowywaniem śniadania.  


„No tak, żołnierz idealny. W pakiecie dorzucili mu umiejętność obsługi kuchenki i funkcje rozrywkowe” pomyślał, podziwiając szerokie plecy Kapitana i ześlizgując się wzrokiem trochę niżej, gdy Steve zaczął ruszać biodrami do rytmu, nalewając sobie kawy.  


„And if I fell, fell under the spell of your call…”  


Blondyn znów śpiewał, pstrykając palcami do rytmu.  


\- Jarvis, czy ty to nagrywasz? – szepnął Tony. Przyglądał się jak jego przyjaciel miota się tanecznym krokiem po kuchni, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając.  


„Don't you know I would be caught in the undertow? So, you see, I just got to say ”  


\- Nie, sir, nie otrzymałem wyraźnego polecenia, które upoważniałoby mnie do naruszania prywatności kapitana Rogersa – głos elektronicznego lokaja nie był głośniejszy niż zwykle, jednak Tony’emu, który przez ostatnie dwie minuty szeptał sam do siebie z nabożeństwem obserwując wyczyny Steve’a, wydawało się, że Jarvis wręcz krzyczy. Coś takiego nie mogło umknąć uwadze superżołnierzowi.  


\- „All or…” ktoś tu jest? – Steve zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się intensywnie w ciemny korytarz – Tony? – głos kapitana nieprzyjemnie przypominał warknięcie, a na twarz wkradł się lekki rumieniec, gdy Stark porzucił swoją kryjówkę i wszedł do kuchni z rękoma podniesionymi w geście kapitulacji.  


\- Tylko mnie nie bij! Jarvis, przyszłe pokolenia ci tego nie wybaczą – powiedział spoglądając na sufit – Jak mogłeś sam z własnej woli tego nie nagrywać? – westchnął i spojrzał na Rogersa.  


Steve stał naprzeciw niego z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i wyrazem twarzy świadczącym, że jest rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią zapadnięcia się pod ziemię, a rzucenia w Tony’ego czymś ciężkim.  


\- Co ty tutaj robisz o tej godzinie? I jak długo tu jesteś? – żołnierz przestąpił zniecierpliwiony z nogi na nogę i wyprężył się jak struna.  


Tony odchrząknął.  


\- Właśnie zamierzałem uciąć sobie drzemkę w warsztacie po całej nocy dłubania przy nowym modelu zbroi, gdy jakiś meloman postanowił zapuścić Sinatrę na cały regulator. Jako, że w takich warunkach nie da się spać postanowiłem w kulturalny sposób poprosić go o ściszenie muzyki. Trafiłem tu na początku drugiej zwrotki i tak już zostałem.  


Żaden mięsień w twarzy Steve’a nawet nie drgnął, ale skóra na policzkach i szyi zmieniła kolor z delikatnego różu na dobrze widoczną czerwień.  


\- To był fascynujący występ, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku – Tony patrzył kapitanowi w oczy i bał się uśmiechnąć, by nie zmienić przypadkiem komplementu w szyderstwo. Wszystkie te zabiegi poszły jednak na marne.  


\- Chciałbyś się jeszcze trochę ponabijać, Stark, czy możemy się rozejść i udać, że nic tu nie zaszło? – cichy głos Steve’a zdawał się być spokojny, jednak wibrująca w nim uraza znów zamieniła go w warkot.  


\- Nie nabijam się, naprawdę. Miałem ochotę na ciebie nawrzeszczeć za to, że katujesz szlagiery o tak barbarzyńskiej godzinie, jednak zupełnie o tym zapomniałem, gdy usłyszałem jak śpiewasz i zobaczyłem jak się ruszasz… - Tony o sekundę za późno zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział odrobinę za dużo.  


Steve nie wiedział co się tłukło geniuszowi po głowie za każdym razem, gdy obserwował go ubranego w niebieski spandex. Zazwyczaj gratulował sobie wtedy w duchu, że metalowa zbroja nie wybrzusza się w kroku tak łatwo jak zwykłe spodnie.  


Mężczyzna wyraźnie się rozluźnił i spojrzał na Starka z zaciekawieniem.  


\- Myślałem, że nie umiesz tańczyć – dodał szybko, nie pozwalając Rogersowi zastanawiać się za długo nad poprzednim zdaniem – Tak powiedziałeś Peggy, nim się rozbiłeś.  


\- A… Khy! No tak, wtedy nie umiałem. Chyba w sumie wciąż nie umiem. To akurat widziałem w Internecie, gdy szukałem tej piosenki. Nie znalazłem wersji z ’39, ale ta jest chyba nawet lepsza.  


Superbohater nie wiedział co zrobić z rękoma i w przeciągu kilku sekund zdążył zapleść je na piersi, podrapać się w tył głowy, przeczesać palcami włosy i oprzeć dłonie na biodrach. Tony uśmiechnął się nerwowo myśląc o tym, jak często zapomina, że pomimo poważnego wyglądu i dojrzałego zachowania Steve wciąż jest, z biologicznego punktu widzenia, skandalicznie młody, a Tony mógłby być jego ojcem, gdyby bardziej szalał pod koniec szkoły średniej. Cóż, tak czy inaczej jest już legalny.  


\- Chyba nigdy jej nie słyszałem, to nie moje klimaty. Cóż, życzę smacznego – wskazał ruchem głowy na talerz stojący stole – i nie krępuj się występować, tym razem Jarvis wszystko mi nagra. Ja się w tym czasie prześpię – odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę windy.  


\- Nie jesteś głodny? Mogę dosmażyć bekonu i jajek  


W ciszy, która zapadła po pytaniu, żołądek zdradził Tony’ego nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć.  


\- Chciałbym, ale kąpiel i sen to coś, czego brak zauważy Pepper, gdy przyjedzie zmuszać mnie do bycia dużym, odpowiedzialnym prezesem. Śniadanie mogę zjeść w drodze. Ale dzięki za propozycję – zasalutował niedbale i chciał odejść, gdy Steve znów się odezwał.  


\- Mogę ci podrzucić śniadanie gdy będę wracał zaraz do swojego pokoju. Zdążysz się wykąpać w tym czasie.  


Niczym tabun mustangów, przez głowę Tony’ego przegalopowało tysiące scenariuszy tego, co może się wydarzyć, gdy Steve znajdzie się w jego sypialni. Część z nich musiała znaleźć odbicie na jego twarzy, bo Steve zamachał mu ręką przed oczami i przypatrywał mu się unosząc jedną brew w zaciekawieniu.  


\- Skoro proponujesz, nie będę odmawiał. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę windy. Gdy tylko metalowe drzwi się zasunęły, wydobył z kieszeni StarkPhone’a i wybrał numer Virginii.  


\- Stark? Zakładam, że pytanie „Już nie śpisz?” jest głupie, dlatego spytam „dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?”. Jesteś mi dziś potrzebny – w słuchawce usłyszał zaspany, kobiecy głos.  


\- Pepper, słońce mojego marnego żywota, ile mam spotkań i na którą?  


\- Spotkanie zarządu na dziesiątą, konferencję prasową w sprawie programu Eko o piętnastej…  


\- Świetnie. Przesuń spotkanie zarządu na wpół do drugiej, poradzimy sobie z nimi w godzinę.  


\- Tony, nie możesz ot tak…  


\- Jasne, że mogę, robiłem to już milion razy – Tony wysiadł z windy i skierował się w stronę swojego apartamentu.  


\- Ja nie mogę…  


\- Bzdury, skoro ja mogę, to ty też możesz. Możesz, prawda, Pep? – postarał się, by to zabrzmiało błagalnie.  


\- Mogę, ale…  


\- Świetnie, tak trzymaj. Do zobaczenia o trzynastej trzydzieści. Kocham cię, pa!  


Nim się rozłączył usłyszał jeszcze oburzony krzyk swojej asystentki, który brzmiał jak „co w ciebie wstąpiło?!”. Rzucił telefon na łóżko i rozejrzał się po pokoju uśmiechając się triumfalnie.  


\- No to wszystko albo nic – klasnął w ręce i nucąc piosenkę Sinatry wszedł tanecznym krokiem do łazienki.


End file.
